She Doesn't Loves MeRight ?
by MONGOLIAN13th
Summary: Does Naruto know that one of his precious people actually 'love' him...how will he find it out...what does a certain Hyuuga thinks of HIM...find it out in their respective point of views...and their daily confrontations...:)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey there guys...This is Mongolian13th here. Just wanna let you guys know that this is going to be my first ever Naruto fic or in short...first fanfic...ever. Have grown some balls to create an account and now i'm imma' blaze you with ma' imagination...:)haan and please don't mind the text setting or format...i'm new(not guilty) :) It is general romance with future smut or lemons in it. There will soon be interaction between MC's and confrontations...how they have feelings for each other in respective manner...and so...enjoy...:P**_

 _ **Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto franchise...other wise it would be more naruhina-centric...it belongs to Kishimoto Senpai...:)**_

 **CHAPTER NO.1**

 _What is love ?_ A question that was lingering quite for more than a few months in the mental and psychological depths of a certain blonde Uzumaki...Speaking of which...specifically...Our favourite knuckle ninja of Konohagakure..  
Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze...Yep. He sure was an unpredictable maverick...always having instant miraculous tricks up his sleeve...like farting on Kiba Inuzuka during Chuunin Exams preiliminaries...or doing the infamously famous Oiroke No Jutsu(Sexy Jutsu)...a reverse harem to bring the literal PROGENITOR of Chakra...Kaguya Otsutsuki in daze of blood seep through nose...but ever since sealing Kaguya and ending of the FOURTH SHINOBI WAR...things have been quite changed for our favourite ninja...no longer and airhead...but slightly oblivious...to many things...perhaps later..but he became a Jounin and has become a sensation..say tenfold to the one after defeating Pein..fangirls swarming all over him...visiting Konoha just to get a sight of the hero...He had almost everything that a girl could wish for...from a strengthened physique with no extra fat...chiseled jawline...rock-hard abdomen with distinguishable pecs forming all over...short cropped hair signifying simplicity yet complexity..deep blue and oceanic...cerulean orbs that were to be lost in forever...three horizontal whisker marks adorning each cheek that was more over, a compliment, from Kurama's influence adding to his distinction among others...but one of all things that he was and forever will be known for was the compassion and determination that he always harbored...as if it was a will that was harnessed in him ever since his existence...from Minato Namikaze's seed and Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze's womb till now...It was all evident...his hardwork paid off ever since he was a small kid...considered nothing more than a container of the demon by the villagers...shunned but he always had one goal in mind...to become the Hokage...a figure who everyone respects..he was not far from his life time goal. He was going to acheive it soon enough but he always felt something was _missing_...though other may think of it as an hindrance between their goal and them but in Naruto's case...it was of not even a slightest bother but something of great value and importance...as if it was a beautiful structure and it was it's last missing touch...that thing was, quite hardly, for him to consider it for himself, love...!

 _Love...?_ he thought. To him, the concept of love was unbelievably foreign beacause it was a feeling that he never got it that easily and so, he never took it for granted. Since childhood, he he always longed for affection but never had, even the slightest, it. For him definition of love was quite easy. It was generally considered in the means of comradery, friendship, appreciation and slight complimentation. That was what he earned along the way till now. He remembered that his struggle for earning the love of his pink haired kunoichi, Sakura Haruno, was nothing more than an excuse for his catch-up against Sasuke. He was rejected more than a dozen times but he got used to it but when they were enroute to cloud...in the snow...he was angered by the sudden excuse of her confession to stop trailing Sasuke. He was far beyond angry, furious as to why Sakura lied...? But this was just the tip of iceberg that was the 'confusion of love'.

During Pein's invasion of Konoha, things got out of hand and again he was questioning his belief om what exactly is _love_ ? When there was nobody else in his view of horizon, out of nowhere, someone he simply could'nt had expected jumped to his _aid ?_ As he focused, it turned out to be _Hinata Hyuuga...but why..?_ And her excuse of this life threatening intrusion was her confession of _love...! Love_ is what she exclaimed but he was dumbfounded and had yet to understandably unravel it's meaning. The moment she was impaled with the _Six Path's Chakra Rods_ by Tendo Pein, the blood that was spilled from her being was like a splinter of matchstick that fell into a pond full of kerosene, it triggered him. In his most vulnerable moments, the loss of a _precious friend_ was too much to bear that Kyuubi's hatred consumed him,with his own hatred combined.

 _Why ? Why was it like that...all that rage...where did that come from...was it because he lost someone who was precious to him or had it more meaning...? Was it due to the confession from his kunoichi comrade, her blunt yet surprising outburst of emotions at a battlefield...?_  
He questioned himself. He was surprised that many had excalimed or claimed that they admired him or looked towards him as a ray of hope but no one ever expressed to him that they loved him...! Sure he knew he was loved by Pervy Sage as a Godfather, Obaa-Chan as a Godmother, Sakura as a sister and Iruka as his elder brother and many more but none of them said that they loved him to his-self. So he was used to it. _But why did Hinata ended up saying it ?_ It was like all odds against him.

 _'May be ?'_ He thought ' _Maybe...what she said was not exactly what i've deciphered and she must've meant something else, Hinata...The Hinata Hyuuga cannot be in love with me...can never be in love with me...I mean she's a princess and a heir of the prestigious HYUUGA CLAN. How can she fall in love with someone like me..? Anyways..why am i getting worked up after this...it's not like i love her or something...yeah she is nice...kinda weird but kind. Soft Spoken. Gentle. She can never be in love with me dattebayo ! She is a friend...a precious one like others are...guess i should sleep rather than thinking of something that will never happen-ttebayo ! Ohh ramen...my beloved ramen...goodnight' :)_

 **Hey guys...this is my first ever naruhina fanfic...don't worry this will continue and there will be progress...i am more like a narrator and will be showing their respective point of views...POV. Shall update it within a week soon...thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER NO.2

 _'_ _Ohayo Hinata-chan. What's up ?' Is that Naruto-Kun's voice...is he approaching me...Oh Kami...What will i do...'Hinata-chan! I'm talking to you...Helloooo.' 'Oh, g-gomenesai N-naruto-kun...i was s-surprised to-to see you here..' 'Hahaha...aww...Hinata-chan...you seem to space out like that very often when i'm around you...' Naruto-kun is giving me his heartmelting smile...my cheeks are burning...what should i do..no i won't faint...control Hinata .. 'Ano...N-aruto-kun...w-was there something t-that you wanted to t-talk about ?' 'Yeah about that...sorry but i will hurry it up..' He is gleaming a lot...Oh Kami...is he going to confess to me...but i'm not ready yet...will he kiss me...i'll probably faint...Oh Naruto-kun...save me from myself...please. He just called out a girls name...what was it...'tasha...Natasha...who is this girl. She is approaching him shyly and she is...blushing that her whole face is red...who is she to Naruto-kun...She is...! Hugging him and is resting her head on his heart...'Hey Hinata-chan...this here is Natasha-hime or as i love calling her 'tasha-hime'...i'm kinda sorry for not telling you earlier about this...but guess what..you're the first one-believe it...' Oh Kami...this is not happening...he must be doing one of his infamous pranks...but he is looking too happy...i can see it in his smile...i...i..have failed Naruto-kun...i... 't deserve him...'H-Hinata-chan...you're turning blue...wha...' Naruto-kun...i'm sorry, i should have known. I was a failure, always was and will be. Now i have lost the most vital aspect of my being, my ray of light, NARUTO-kun. I simply cannot live this miserable life any longer, i have been a weight on everybody, Tou-san, Hanabi, Neji-nii-san and now i have further more, lost my ray of light...my beacon of hope...perpetual owner of my strength and my love...no i have lost the right to call him my 'love'. I stalled...i should have known better than crying and regretting now. I knew he shall become someone else's...someone who he deserves and is much better than me in every means...i...i am a coward._

What she started to see next was slowly devouring her. As her whole being was being consumed by a dreading shadow slowly eating all the reasons that were for her to smile and stay happy but above all...her memories with _her_ Naruto-kun were turning into ashes, being burnt by herself, someone sinister. She fell faint infront of the couple. Vision following a slow black-out session...lifeline felt fading but no one came to help her or even cast a parting glance. She managed to whisper few words from her drowning lips that came out as 'Naruto-kun...my love...save me from _myself'_

Hinata suddenly sat up from her futon. She noticed herself, her face streaming of tears and more welling continously. Her _Byakugan_ was flaring with all might and her features reeked of helplessness, as if someone was at doorstep of death. It came to realization that this was a dream, one of it's gruesome series. These dreams began haunting her since the end of _Fourth Shinobi World War,_ occurring between a span of indefinite months. She was literally feeling herself falling apart inside.

But she picked up a lifesaving quirk from her eternal love, his smile that saved her was the one that she managed to smear on her face after a lot of effort. It assisted her in appearing lively and she considered it as something that would make those who surround her in daily life think that she is _fine._ She simply did not wanted to burden anybody of her feelings...not even to _her Naruto-kun_ but she was unsure. She often felt the she badly needed to, somehow, cry onto her _love's_ shoulder and pour out all the poison intoxicating her very fragile self.

She sighed and wiped her lavender orbs exterior. She twitched as she noticed that her right fist was balled up so tight that the nails dug in her plam-skin. She needed _him. 'Badly...'_ she thought. She knew she has to talk to him if she wants peace within herself...but she knows it will not be easy.


	3. Chapter 3

0600 in the morning...he woke up at the chirping of beautiful birds by the window. The dawn was clearly evident from his apartment's window...streaking his ever so shiny face. He bathed in it closing his eyes. _I wonder why i worried so much about something such as love when i simply wanted ramen or just sleep...and that Hinata thought led me quite astray from the usual mindscape._ _Humans really are pathetic...you're a living proof, kit._ _C'mon Kurama...you're the last person i would expect to demotivate me._ A grunt was heard as Naruto assumed that he was not in a mood to argue with the fox. _He snuggled again to take a nap...such a lazy arse. Even Shikamaru can't rival him when it comes to slacking off._ He stretched a few muscles and the did push-ups to get himself up and going. About breakfast, he made a few changes that he knew had to be imposed on himself, oneway or another. Always was it Ramen that accompanied him in breakfast, lunch, snacks and dinner but tried hard to eat at least something organic in breakfast simply meaning something other than the food of gods. _Making oneself something to eat is good but it's such a drag._ Hint of Shikamaru rubbing him off. _Dattebayo..._ he mused to himself. "That's more like it...!''. Breaking eggs...mixing them with different condiments to make variants of omelet everyday was much difficult than adding variants to rasengan. Toasting bread and then making tea was where he was satisfied that a daily self-labor was coming to an end. Setting everything on the floor table,''itadikimasu..'' He sighed before slowly finishing the food before him. Slow eating was a wreck but anything to groom himself had to be done than Iruka-sensei or someone else lecturing him about etiquette and table manners.

Shower was compulsory since he knew well that grooming can't be done right if personal hygiene isn't up to the mark. Unfortunately, there were some odd happenings that took place in the bathroom. Taking clothes off in the room except boxers was a norm but open windows blew a lot that he sometimes felt shuddering to it and then, there was a warm and fuzzy feeling running towards his southern region. Blood rushed through it and in-spite of preventing, it had to rise anyways. A bigger problem was that it wouldn't falter with avoidance and so he eventually had to relieve himself of the pain. Indeed it was a pain to him wether he created the sexy jutsu or had been in the tutelage of the Perverted Sage, he never fell prey to his carnal desires but Kurama provided him some knowledge on the happenings. It was actually due to Kurama's influence that his hormonal growth was quite steady yet slow. Appearance wise, he was growing but internally, his testosterones and other nervous developmental factors were quite suppressed but coming of the age, these symptoms would rage out. He remembered it was the night of full moon and it made him irresistible to the urge. _Man, this sucks._ He cursed, it had to be done. As he followed through his vision became hazy and looked at himself in the mirror as the droplets of water cascaded on his being. It was strange, never did he really found it problematic to ease it off by keeping in mind the image of his sexy jutsu but now it was all distorted and could not give him the vibe enough to climax. He kept his eyes closed and delved deep in his mind and made a trivial choice ending up recalling a memory from his early days. The Bikochu assignment when he woke up late night to go by the lake and found a goddess playing with streams of water as they surrounded her. He looked in awe at her figure and appreciated it. Yes the feeling was coming back. He aesthetically took in account the details of the body she had and wondered if it was on her…..wondered. Suddenly at his limit, a stray thought of Hinata-chan invaded his privacy and found it disturbing at the last moment of his climax but it was late. He had done it. Lost again to his desires. He was disgusted at himself to let his mind wander off to someone so pure during such unholy happening. You're so pathetic, you know that. Corrupting someone so pure and of high caliber to my lowly lust. He cleared out his mind and finished himself with the shower.  
There were going to be no missions today so he was freeman. Around 0700, he checked in at his Kakashi-sensei's office. ''May I enter Kakashi-sensei…?'' he asked obediently. "OHAYO Naruto….why do I have to keep reminding you that I'm no longer your sensei but the Hokage ?'' "As long as you don't promise to treat me to ramen once in a week…then I'll consider it worth thinking over-ttebayo''. The pervert Hokage was taken back at the proposition but tried reasoning with him , '' I know it's almost impossible but I'll try my best to make it happen if I want you to stop embarrassing me in front of others by not giving me the due respect of of my now-title''. Naruto gave a hearty chuckle and smiled at him. Kakashi smiled under the mask and mentally stated 'this kid…I always feel happy on the inside when I see him smile…Sensei…Arigatou'. Naruto was looking at his sensei and saw a smirk beneath the mask. Not wanting to stall the Hokage or himself anymore he quickly asked '' So no assignments for me today..eh ?'' Kakashi composed himself from the thought at the moment and asnwered ''Hai…consider yourself off active duty today as there isn't much rush of missions. So training ?''. ''You knew ?'' Naruto says with a surprise. ''Nah….just a hunch but it was on a high note. Hehehe'' He said matter of fact-ly and focused on the paperwork. Naruto waved is goodbyes to Hokage and slowly walked out.  
He noticed the sky and kept on staring it. His cerulean eyes sparkled at the slight rays of sunlight and lazily said '' It's gonna be a long dayyy…..'' trailing off _. Saskue-teme_ he thought _you really had no choice but to choose an exile…..it sucks_. He was heading towards training ground 7. Jumping from tree to tree and galloping through the narrows and shallows, as, he neared the premises of his destination, he trailed off again. His shoulders were slumped and had a sad smile as if reminiscing something, yearning..? _If only he were in the village….i would have dropped my façade for a while just to have a thoughtful conversation…we had to part again…..didn't we …not like you're gone forever or anything…you'll return when you'll be content with yourself…right…?_ As he reached, he noticed that his were a bit blurry only to find out that missing someone so thoughtfully had him on verge of dropping a few sparkles of emotions kept at may.  
Hinata Hyuuga was to reach her training ground or specifically, team 8's. Today was going to be a content one for her as she made her way. She kept on chanting non-verbally _Today…..i'll talk to Naruto-kun._


End file.
